kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi ni Todoke Manga Chapter 101
Title- Date- Volume 25 Previous Chapter → 100 Next Chapter → 102 Synopsis Chizu decides to cheer for Ryu so she shouts to him “Ryu, you can do it!”.People behind her tell her that she is annoying and she needs to get back to her seat but she says that they are the annoying there. Then Ryu hits the ball and the yells "Safe!" and their team finally gets a in him and he can do it, while people complain that she is so noisy and has a bad attitude.Meanwhile, Sawako and Ayane discuss about the game and Sawako says that she believes that they can win. Then, Chizu returns in her seat after she's been caught and tells the girls that she feels really small and scared because for as long as she can remember Ryu has been by her side and she was scared that he would suddenly disappear. She claims that her dreams have changed but it's different for Ryu because all this time his dreams have never changed; He has always wanted to compete in as many competitions as possible, just that. He wanted to play baseball and that's all there was to it. Suddenly the opponents get one more point. After that, Chizu starts praying to God and Ayane is really surprised by that. Chizu says in her pray that Ryu is an earnest and great guy and ever since he was a child so long as he could find one thing important to him he would be satisfied. And even during the tough times, he would quietly overcome them without blame it on anyone, he would just quietly do his best. She tells God that she will do anything like practicing maths every day if He let Ryu play as much baseball as he can, even if it is just another match. Then Chizu and Sawako start praying together but the enemy team scores their last point and Ryu's team lose the game. After the game the girls start talking and Ayane says that they almost won and she thinks that God doesn’t just have to look after Ryu, but everyone else too and He is probably really busy. Suddenly, Chizu says that about just now she was wrong and something came over her and she started talking about God but she realized that the one who has been watching Ryu was her, but it didn’t feel right somehow because Ryu’s working hard and she wants to support him but it didn’t feel right entering his world.(A flashback follows where Chizu remembers that since entering high school she was thinking about becoming a manager of a sports club or something. Then someone ask her “What” and she realized that the answer has been always obvious. Then,she remembers Ryu and her talking and he told her “See you!”. At the evening Chizu goes to their secret place where she finds Ryu sitting there. She asked him“Shall I comfort you?”and Ryu answers “Okay.”She hugs him really tight until Ryu tells to her that it’s over. She looks him in the eyes and yells at him that it isn’t over and there’s a continuation and also there’s still university. She continues talking and says to Ryu that she is there for him and she’ll be there for him, no matter what happens, so he doesn’t have to worry and he should go.She,also,σays to him that if anything happens he should come back here to her because for all the times that he has comforted her she will do the same for him!Then Ryu asks her what he would do if something happens to her and she answers him that she’ll do something about iton her own.And then,they kiss.After the kiss Ryu tells Chizu that he’ll come back as soon as he can and that he will definitely return and when that happens they shall become a family.He suggests that they should manage the shop together and Chizu agrees.She then,suggests that they should have so many kids that they could even make a baseball team and he agrees and tells her that he has to work hard too. Chizu agrees and says to him that they have got to make sure his dad “Ramen and flavors” get passed down otherwise the shop will close. She then had a second thought and tells him that as she thought making a baseball team is a little too much but he answered” No, let’s aim for that.”After this, they kiss and smile at each other. Back to her room,Sawako thinks that thought Chizu said she couldn’t cheer for him,she still supported him completely.She remembers then what Kazehaya has told her“Don’t worry Kuronuma.You‘ll be fine even in a new place.”She realizes,then,that she has to stop running away.She has to face herself in order to be able to face Kazehaya-kun. Referbacks Trivia New Characters Unanswered Questions Memorial Moments Quotes Category:Manga Chapters